On account of constantly increasing security requirements, there are a variety of efforts to improve existing systems for personal identification or to create new possibilities of identification that make it possible for data specific to a person to be captured more simply and quickly for personal identification. Since there are very differing standards concerning data capture, particularly in the area of personal documents to be carried by people, it has been found to be necessary for advanced systems, such as for example personal identification by transponders, also to be additionally used.
One possibility for realizing such dual identification systems is to provide a conventional identity card with a transponder on which, to coincide with the personal data printed in a secure form in the paper part of the ID, the data are stored in the chip module of the transponder and can be retrieved contactlessly by a suitable reading device. It must at the same time be taken into account here that chip modules are being made smaller and smaller.
DE 103 38 444 A1 discloses a transponder inlay for a personal identification document with an ID page or cover binding, usually referred to in this context as a cover. The transponder inlay has a multilayered structure. A transponder unit consisting of an integrated circuit, also usually referred to as a chip, and an antenna is arranged on a transponder substrate. Two inlay cover layers enclose between them the transponder substrate with the transponder unit.